Wolves in the Capital
by NymeriaWaters
Summary: Robert and Rhaegar both died at the trident. However, before Robert died, he wrote a letter that Ned should become king in his stead. Ned is king and there is peace in Westeros for sixteen years but for how many more years?
1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle. This is obviously an AU where Ned is king as stated in the summary. The first few chapters are going to be prologues from the Tourney in Harrenhal and Robert's Rebellion. There are gonna be some changes with the events and to all R+L=J fans out there, sorry to disappoint you but this isn't about them. I just wanted to give Robert a chance. I think he would prefer dying at the Trident with Rhaegar than being chewed on by a boar. So yea, this is the story, hope you guys like it.

**Prologue I. The She-Wolf and the Young Stag**

"They say you've fathered a..."

"A beautiful baby girl. She may be baseborn, but she is my daughter and I love her."

"It's true then."

"Aye. But that was before I knew anything about a betrothal. After Ned and Jon told me, I stopped. I have never been with a girl since."

"Why? We are not yet married, you can do whatever you want."

"Because I've already dishonored a lot of girls, fathered a bastard and I would not, for as long as I live dishonor any more people. Ned, he's like a brother to me and he loves you. I won't do that to him. And I won't do it to you."

Lyanna could not believe that this was Robert Baratheon, the young lord of Storm's End. He was different from what her maids had told her. In their stories, he was strong, tall and wild and bedded almost any girl he could get his hands on. But tonight, under the stars in the Godswood at Harrenhal, she didn't see any of it, instead she saw the part of him that only his brother saw, a man with a kind heart and honor and a man capable of love. And for the first time since the announcement of their betrothal, she did not think of running away.

"My lady..."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, those blue eyes and that strong jaw.

"My lady, it seems that I have to escort you back now or Lord Rickard will raise his banners."

She let out a small laugh.

"Lyanna."

"Pardon me, my lady?"

"Call me Lyanna, we are to be married there's no use for formalities and it takes up too much time."

Robert smiled and it made him even more handsome.

"Well, Lyanna, shall we?"

He took her arm in his and they walked through the Godswood, entered the castle and through a long hallway, finally they arrived at her chamber's door.

"Good night, Lyanna." Robert said as he took her hand and planted a small kiss. He was about to leave her when Lyanna remembered to ask him another question.

"What is her name?"

"Mya."

"Beautiful name. Good night, Robert."

He gave a small nod and turned back the other way to go to his chambers. Lyanna watched as he went away. She would remember this night, the night when the wolf fell in love with the stag.


	2. Prologue II

**Prologue II. The Quiet Wolf**

Her handmaiden had just finished braiding her hair when small knock came from the door.

"Enter."

A man entered, stared at her with those familiar grey eyes with warmth and smiled.

"Ned!" She jumped and hugged him.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for almost three moons."

"I was with father and Brandon, training with them."

"Training?" She let out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"From what I've heard you've been spending some time with Lady Dayne."

Ned blushed at that remark and smiled. She knew his brother and he'd been infatuated by Lady Ashara Dayne the moment he saw her step out of her carriage a few moons ago.

"She's beautiful." Ned said with longing.

"Then ask father for a betrothal. He would agree, I know it. After all he was the one who wants us to marry southerners."

"For his heir and his wild daughter, yes. But not for me."

Lyanna frowned at his remark.

"Ok, I'm sorry, wild and beautiful daughter."

Lyanna's lips curved upward but she never understood why Ned and her father never got along. They were both stern and honorable men and they even looked the same.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him, Lya. We just never really got along." Ned said his voice filled with sadness

Lyanna knew why, Ned was the closest to their mother. When she died, he locked himself up in his room and stayed their for days. He didn't want anyone with him, not even her. When he finally came out, his father told him he would be sent to the Eyrie to be fostered by Jon Arryn. Ned was furious, he told his father he would never leave Winterfell. His mother would never allow it. But there was nothing Ned could do, when that afternoon came he rode out to the Eyrie.

"I wanted my family." said Ned, breaking the silence.

"I wanted to be around them after I mourned, to train with Brandon even though his blows would hurt me, to ride horses in the wolfswood with you, to play with Benjen, he was still so young back then. All I ever wanted was a hug or even a pat on the shoulder, I wanted him to comfort me, to tell me and show me that he loved me. Instead, I got sent to the Eyrie."

Lyanna looked at his brother. He was confiding to her about their father and she knew, this was the only time Ned would speak like this. She couldn't find the words to say so she hugged him, he hugged her back."

"I miss her Lya."

"I miss her too, Ned."


End file.
